batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis!, Part Two: The Overmaster's Judgement!
Final Crisis!, Part Two: The Overmaster's Judgement! is the seventy-seventh episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: May 19, 2012 Teaser: Having heard of Joker's testimony, Batman follows him to his hideout, while he has Superman, Green Arrow, Plastic Man, Blue Beetle, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Atom, Bronze Tiger, Hal Jordan, Katana, Wonder Woman, Firestorm, the Metal Men, Captain Marvel and Hawkman corner Ra's al Ghul and the other villains (Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Signalman, Spook, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Killer Moth, Captain Stingaree, Cavalier, Cluemaster, Getaway Genius, Luthor and Riddler), Catwoman betrays her fellow villains. Main Plot: Overmaster and Libra seek to bring balance to Robot-Batman's time, the 31st Century, Oa, Pytharia, the Old West, World War II, Apokolips, Earth A.D., the Prehistoric Era, the 64th Century, the 25th Century and the End of Time by bringing balance between good and evil to help him change the world into their own image by aligning Oa and Apokolips with the Earth and creating time portals to align Robot Batman's time, the 31st Century, the Old West, World War II, Earth A.D., the Prehistoric Era, the 64th Century, the 25th Century and the End of Time, and Batman and the JLI team up the JSA again, including Stargirl as the JSA's new recruit to stop Overmaster and Libra from starting the beginning and end of the universe from destroying each other which will cause a rebirth to the world. Overmaster and Libra were ???, after Batman and the Heroes stopped their attempt, causing a ripple in an effect, changing everyone's costumes. Trivia: *Blue Beetle and Stargirl start a relationship *Heroes helping Batman, the JLI and the JSA save the other worlds: Ace the Bat-Hound, Adam Strange, Atom (Ray Palmer and Ryan Choi), Batgirl, Black Canary, Black Orchid, Blip, Bronze Tiger, Bulletman, Captain Comet, Challengers of the Unknown, Creeper, Crimson Avenger, Deadman, Detective Chimp, Doom Patrol (Chief, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man and Robotman), Etrigan the Demon, Firestorm, Freedom Fighters (Black Condor, Doll Man, Human Bomb, Phantom Lady, Plastic Man, Ray and Uncle Sam), Green Arrow, Hal Jordan, Hawk and Dove, Huntress, Inferior Five (Awkward Man, Blimp, Dumb Bunny, Merryman and White Feather), Jace and Jan, Marvel Family (Captain Marvel, Jr., Mary Marvel and Uncle Marvel), 'Mazing Man, Metal Men, Mystery Inc. (Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley), Odd Man, OMAC, Outsiders (Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Halo, Katana and Looker), Phantom Stranger, Proto Bat-Bot, Question, Ragman, Red Tornado, Space Ghost, Space Ranger, S.T.R.I.P.E., Superman, Teen Titans (Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jericho, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Raven, Speedy, Starfire and Wonder Girl), Ultra the Multi-Alien, Vigilante, Vixen, Woozy Winks and Zatanna **Robot Batman's time: **The 31st Century: Supergirl, Legion of Super-Heroes, Superman, Firestorm, Power Girl, Batgirl, Huhtress, Black Canary **Oa: Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Katma-Tui, Arisia Rrab, John Stewart, Ch'p, Salakk, **Pytharia: Claw the Unconquered, **The Old West: Jonah Hex, Duchess, Cinnamon, Vigilante, **World War II: Enemy Ace, Sgt. Rock, G.I. Robot, Freedom Fighters, Haunted Tank, Howling Commandos, Unknown Soldier, Mademoiselle Marie, **Apokolips: Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, Metamorpho, the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Geo-Force, Halo and Looker) **Earth A.D.: Kamandi, Dr. Canus, Prince Tuftan, **Prehistoric Era: Anthro, **The 64th Century: Zatanna, Dr. Fate, Spectre, Etrigan, Deadman, Mystery Inc. (Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley) **The 25th Century: Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Kid Flash, **End of Time: Batman, Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Aquaman, Red Tornado and Stargirl *This episode ends, while Mitefall! serves as the series finale, that makes it similar to the final Teen Titans episode, Titans Together. Quotes: *Libra: Now with my Hatred, my Horror, my Cowardice, my Arrogance, my Sarcasm, my Deceit, my Lust, my Desperation, my Ignorance, my Gluttony, my Wickedness and my Prejudice all together in my mind, I have my grand plan to bring balance to the universe by aligning the Prehistoric Era, the Old West, World War II, Oa, Pytharia, Apokolips, the 25th Century, the 31st Century, the 64th Century, Earth A.D., Robot Batman's Time and the End of Time to destroy each other by uniting the universes. *Overmaster: This has been my plan all along, while I destroy the Light Equation of the Universe from existance. - *Batman: So, Overmaster, it was you all along all this time, Owlman, Equinox, Starro, Darkseid, Joker and Kali, why? *Overmaster: to keep you busy of course. *Batman: Keep me busy from what? *Overmaster: well from intervening with Thane's death ofcourse, that's why he had Joe Chill/ Ra's al Ghul murder your parents, to prevent his death like the coward his is. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Roger Rose as Superman *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow/Guy Gardner *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Corey Burton as Red Tornado/Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel/Joker/Starman *William Katt as Hawkman *Lex Lang as Gold *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm *Peter Woodward as Ra's al Ghul *Nika Futterman as Catwoman *Grey DeLisle as Fire/Daphne Blake *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl *Hope Levy as Stargirl *Tara Strong as Huntress *Andy Milder as Jay Garrick *Lex Lang as Hourman *William Katt as Hawkman *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Adam Baldwin as Mr. Terrific *Paul Dobson as Sandman *Gary Anthony Williams as Overmaster *Oded Fehr as Libra *Dan Castelleneta as Time Trapper Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc